Wireless radio communication systems, such as cellular telephone networks, sometimes make use of phased arrays of antennas to provide spatial diversity, direction-finding, and increased capacity. Normally, however, it is necessary to calibrate each antenna array in order to determine its response to signals originating from various different directions. Only after the array response is known is it possible to use the array. A common technique for calibrating an antenna array involves collecting test signals from transmitters having known angular locations relative to the array. Yet, for this technique to be effective it is required that the signal propagation from these locations to the array is free of multipath. Many wireless environments, however, are characterized by a significant amount of multipath. Consequently, the calibrated array response will be inaccurate, and appropriately compensating for the multipath errors can be an inconvenient and time-consuming task, if possible at all. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an improved method for calibrating antenna arrays.